


The Fall of Xia and The Anti-Hero

by nobetterpicture



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ridiculous Space Pirates, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xia and the Anti-Hero are some of the most feared space pirates in the galaxy. When they get a tip about something they've waited their whole life for, it's almost too good to be true. And they're going to do whatever they have to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Xia and The Anti-Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> Written especially for the ever lovely Boonies for her birthday.
> 
> In a way, this is actually not only a week late, but a YEAR late, because I promised her space pirates last year. But now that I have a (somewhat) fun and interesting idea, I hope to make the wait well worth it.
> 
> Fair warning, this is absolutely ridiculous. If any of you have seen Space Balls, take that and cross it with all the space pirates/star trek/guardians of the galaxy and that might be close to the ridiculousness that this might be.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Boonies! <3 (The JaeChun starts next chapter, I promise)

  
Jaejoong walks out of his favorite salon, running his fingers through his new dyed red hair. He takes a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the old-style chemicals from the dye and the hint of strawberry that he asked to add in. It's been a while since he's actually had time to relax. 

New hair, new clothes, and the thought of a few weeks lying low, it’s a nice thought- until a couple of voices break the moment.

“Did you hear?”

“Yeah, I did. Did you hear that it’s worth _millions_?”

“Yeah, and not many know about it either. People have been searching for it for years... and now it could be the easiest thing to steal.”

Jaejoong smiles at the word ‘steal’, ideas of rest leaving his mind immediately, and slips up behind the two men. 

“The easiest thing to steal, you say?” He throws his arms around their shoulders, pulling them tight to him. “Care to enlighten me, boys?”

-

He leaves the two men passed out in the alley next to the salon.

The tranquilizers would wear off before his stylist notices.

-

“Jun.”

“Jun” is sitting in his favorite nail salon with his hands completely trapped in some odd machine. Jaejoong’s learned not to ask anymore.

“We have a new job.” He says to Jun, sitting in the seat next to him. The manicurist across from him gives him a dirty look and Jaejoong sighs, holding out his hands. Might as well.

“We just finished our last job _yesterday_. I just got an appointment here and haven’t even slept yet.” Jun pulls out a hand and stares at the colors on his nails as they flash to a different one every second. “Not bad.”

His manicurist preens as Jaejoong’s tugs his hands into a similar machine. 

“Color?”

“I don’t know, black or something.” He hears the three of them sigh _boring_ under their breaths.

“Listen, Jun, you know I usually give you PLENTY of time off. I promised you weeks this time, I know, but this is different. This…” Jaejoong wishes his hands weren’t caught in some freakish manicuring device so he could grab Jun by the shoulders.

“This is different. This is _it_ , Junsu.”

It’s the use of his real name that has Junsu turning toward him, eyes wide. Sure, they’re known for their...alter-egos, of course, but their real names are secret. Never to be spoken in public unless it was something serious. And this is serious.

“Pay for this and I’ll meet you at the ship in three hours.” 

“Done.”

Junsu pulls out his hands, smiling at them as they flash more colors than are in the rainbow, before quickly grabbing his bag. “Perfect as ever, Seonah~”

He reaches the door and pauses, turning around to smile. 

“Be sure to charge him extra!”

His laughter covers up Jaejoong’s yelling.

-

Jaejoong ends up leaving a big tip for “accidentally” breaking one of the machines.

But, admittedly, he does like his new black sparkly nails.

-

Hours later, Jaejoong and Junsu sit in their ship, staring at multiple holoboards of information.

Jaejoong stares at one of them, reading over it one more time, and sighs.

Junsu’s color-changing fingernails flash in his peripheral vision.

“So what you’re saying is…that we need three people for this.”

“Possibly?”

“Junsu-”

“Yeah, okay, definitely. And they have to be up to our level.”

Jaejoong wonders to himself why he thought that this might be easy.

-

“No.”

“Yihan but-”

“No. After last time and losing half my hair and an eyebrow, not to mention my p-”

Jaejoong throws his hands up in surrender at the comm screen.

“I still paid you handsomely! And paid for you hair regrowth!”

Yihan stares him down.

“Okay and maybe that doctor was sketchy and you had to go to a different one and have even more work down, BUT STILL-”

The comm screen shuts off before Jaejoong can even continue.

Junsu crosses his legs to scratch something off his leather boots.

“Who’s next?”

-

After going through all their contacts, and all of them saying extremely firm NOs, there’s only one left.

Jaejoong and Junsu both see the name on the touch screen, the very last name highlight with an ominous red glow. 

A name they would rather do something-anything painful than call. The person that they have to trust since he discovered their names, their past, the truth about them all those years ago. The person that they truly hate the most. 

“You call him. I called him last time.”

“No, you call him. _I_ called last time and then he hacked all my computers! Remember??”

They lock eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the other to break, but neither gives in. 

Their hands slowly move behind to their backs at the same time.

“So it comes down to this.” Jaejoong says, face going serious as his hand curls into a fist.

“I guess it does.” Junsu replies, eyes narrowing into a glare.

“ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS-”

-

“Changmin-ah~!” Junsu greets with a bright smile.

Changmin barely blinks at the screen before canceling the call.

-

“Look here, you ungrateful little shit-” Jaejoong spits at the screen.

“Wow, maybe I should have just taken Junsu’s call.” Changmin, in all his smug glory, is surrounded by various computer screens, giving his black hair a blue sheen. “Look, Jaejoong, I already know what you’re going to ask me-”

“Good,” Jaejoong cuts Changmin off mid sentence, demeanor changing completely. “If you already know then you’ll be able to help us, right?” 

He gives the screen a sweet smile, grinning even wider as Changmin visibly shivers.

“You’re seriously scarier than half the shit out in space, you know that?”

“You flatter me too much.”

“Gross. Look, I know what you’re going to ask, especially considering you’ve asked every person in the black market and underground and none of them are as dumb as you two to even attempt this, so my answer is no.”

Junsu shifts in his chair. “Uh oh.”

Jaejoong’s head tilts, bangs falling into his eyes, smile still in place. 

“Come again?”

“My answer is no- DO NOT POINT A GUN AT YOUR OWN COMM SCREEN YOU PSYCHO, IT ISN’T SOME KIND OF WARP PORTAL, YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT.”

Jaejoong cocks his pistol.

“Wanna test that?” 

The call goes silent, the two of them staring at each other through the comm screen for a minute before Changmin’s moving. Jaejoong knows that Changmin knows that his ship is filled with the most updated prototyped technology and that, really, anything could happen when it comes to Jaejoong. It's happened before.

“You’re a maniac, which I guess is why you’re a pirate, but sometimes I swear-”

Another screen pops up in front of the comm screen, text scrolling down with information for Jaejoong as Changmin types as fast as he can.

“Look, I’m saying no but here’s a guy that will probably help you.”

The picture that pops up on the screen looks nice. The guy’s hair is somewhat long, definitely changeable, but what stands out is the striking silver color of his eyes and the contrasting thick black eyeliner around them. His face is soft, but his eyes tell a totally different story. Both Jaejoong and Junsu take a step back to appreciate their possible new partner.

“He’s a friend of Yunho’s. They call him The Ghost. He’s half…something, I forget, but he likes to keep that quiet. He's good, trust me. You’ll barely notice he’s there, hense his name. So he's basically perfect for this. You're welcome."

A comm link number pops up over the picture.

“Call him and don’t fucking bother me again.”

-

A few hours later, they still haven’t called The Ghost.

“I can’t trust someone that there’s no information on.” Jaejoong repeats for the tenth time.

“Yeah, well, there’s no real information on you either?”

“Shut up, Junsu. You know there is on The Anti-Hero.” He sighs, spreading his hands and pulling up his favorite stock of articles written about him and his amazing pilot, Xia. 

“I mean, look. We have all these stories, all this research and speculation about who we really are behind our names, but not one person has ever gotten close.” Jaejoong swipes them out of the air with a wave of his arm, pulling up an empty holoboard.

“Search: Ghost. Search: Code Name: The Ghost. Search: Silver eyed The Ghost”

Junsu comes up and stands next to him, watching for what seemed to be at least the fifteenth time as the same text appears once again.

**NO RESULTS AVAILABLE**

“Well, if we can’t find anything, or Junho-”

“Junsu, your brother is a mechanic, not a hacker. _OW_ ” Jaejoong jumps away from Junsu’s pinches, glaring at the stingy protective twin.

“IF NONE OF US can find anything...why don’t we just call him?” Junsu pushes the holoboard away and pulls up their comm link.

“Changmin recommended him. He might be a bastard, but if he wanted us dead or caught, we would already be six feet under or in the high security prison for the things we’ve done together. We know we can trust Changmin...as much as we don’t want to.”

The comm screen flickers as Junsu keys in the number. 

“This is what we’ve been waiting for our whole lives. It’s what drove us to this point in the first place. Remember that. But, I’ll leave it up to you. You’re the captain, and I trust you.” 

As Junsu steps back and quietly walks out of the room, Jaejoong covers his face with both hands. 

Of all times, for something as big and serious to come to this…

He nearly slams his fist into the call button.

Fucking Changmin, is the only thought he has as the call connects. Fucking. Changmin.

-

The next day, they find themselves outside in the shadows of Mars’ popular open markets. Well, as open as they could be in the Glass Cities. 

The Ghost isn’t much of a talker. 

Instead of taking Jaejoong’s call, he sends a text with an place and a time the moment the call disconnects. It reminds them both too much of Changmin and standing in the heat of Mars, it pisses them both off.

They’re dressed a little more openly here than on Earth. Vests without sleeves to show off their tattoos and guns on their special made belts wired with electricity. A quick press of a button on the buckle and it's just as good as any electro-whip. 

The belts have been very effective in past fights and remain one of Jaejoong’s favorite purchases. But he never fails to laugh when he finds Junsu or himself flat on their ass from accidentally shocking themselves. They may be pirates, thieves, whatever the authorities liked to call them these days, but they certainly have their moments.

The good thing is that, as they move through the more shadowed alleyways, they’re not the only ones dressed like this. They pass more and more people wearing masks, aliens covered in tattoos, different faces temporarily mutilated or pierced or hair dyed- all to keep their true identities under wraps. 

Walking past one of the stalls, Jaejoong grabs one of the large black hats, and slides it on his head like it was always there. Junsu snags a pair of sunglasses. 

Jaejoong’s wrist comm beeps as they reach the meeting place, a message appearing across his palm in bright blue text. 

**Drop your pilot. Meet me here, you have five minutes.**

The text bleeds into a new set of coordinates before it completely disappears into Jaejoong’s palm. He looks up from under his hat at Junsu. His pilot simply shrugs.

“There’s an alien make-up and piercing booth that caught my eye anyway. Mars has the best trends and I’m feeling like another new image change before we're gone for a while.” His words sound light, Jaejoong catches their meaning clearly.

_I’ll be here if you need me. Go._

They split up without saying anything else, Junsu back into the slight sun of the back stalls and Jaejoong even further into the shadows.

-

The new meeting point is a small alleyway, dark and far away from everything.

Typical. 

Jaejoong gets there with two minutes to spare and uses his time wisely. When his wrist comm beeps again, he’s found and crushed three miniature cameras and one voice recorder, as well as found a plasma pistol that, with a little work, could be better than Jaejoong’s current one.

**You broke my things** is what the text reads this time. 

“Yeah, well, don’t be a shady bastard that looks like he’s trying to set me up.” Is what Jaejoong says out loud. He turns around in the alleyway, knowing that The Ghost is here...somewhere.

“Why don’t you show yourself and I’ll stop breaking your things?”

Another beep.

**If I did that, I wouldn’t be much of a ghost, would I?**

Jaejoong strategically places himself against the wall, back covered, and reaches for his working pistol. 

“Look, I came here to talk and offer you a job, but all you’re showing me is that you’re looking for a fight.” He presses the safety off, relaxed by the hum of his gun. “Is that what you what, Ghost?”

“Oh,” A low voice right behind Jaejoong’s ear whispers. “And here I thought that I was showing off my skills.”

Jaejoong closes his eyes, then attacks.

-

By the time the fight’s over, Jaejoong’s blasted through all the fake hologram walls and has The Ghost on his knees, pistol against his forehead. They’re both bleeding and breathing hard, The Ghost having put up a good fight after Jaejoong destroyed the rest of his illusions.

“Changmin said you were good, but there’s no one as good as me.” Jaejoong presses on the trigger, waiting for him to flinch, waiting for that one sign-

However, The Ghost does nothing but stare right back at Jaejoong, silver eyes unafraid of whatever the outcome could be. That decides it.

Jaejoong quickly flips the gun and shoots behind him, further destroying one of the fake walls The Ghost had made. 

“Get up, you pass.” 

-

They find Junsu alone in a bar, drinking some neon-colored drink with a singing mini umbrella as his new black hair sparkles like the night sky.

“I got inspired by your nails.” Is all he says when Jaejoong raises an eyebrow, but quickly enough, Junsu’s attention is on The Ghost.

“Ghost.”

“Xia.”

The Ghost says it loud enough that the bartender and people around them freeze, carefully looking up at the three of them.

“Oh, right.” Jaejoong may have forgotten a few rules after The Ghost had slammed his head into the ground a few times.

“I just got this drink too…” Junsu frowns, taking one more quick sip. “She mixed it all nice too. Pity.”

-

They leave the bar casually, like there isn’t smoke trailing behind them or people running past them screaming.

“So, about names…” Jaejoong starts, brushing off some debri from his pants.

“Don’t use them.” Junsu finishes, sliding slightly melted sunglasses back on.

The Ghost looks a little exhausted and sort of terrified, glancing back to what used to be the bar as people still run out from the fight.

“I heard the rumors about you but you’re really…”

“Xia and the Anti-Hero?” The two of them respond, smirking crawling across their faces.

Until the whole market goes silent.

“Shit.”


End file.
